Bosko the Doughboy
Bosko the Doughboy is a one-reel 1931 short subject animated cartoon, part of the Bosko series. It was directed by Hugh Harman, and first released on October 17, 1931 as part of the Looney Tunes series from the Leon Schlesinger animation studio and distributed by Warner Brothers. The cartoon is usually considered one of the better Hugh Harman Bosko cartoons. Plot The cartoon opens with images of explosions, gunfire, and heavy artillery; one character even fires into the camera. It is World War I, and the ever-cheerful Bosko is a doughboy eating down in a trench. Enemy fire destroys his meal, and later a picture of his girlfriend, Honey. Bosko shows a rare moment of anger, but is quickly cheered up by a fellow soldier. The two begin to dance, only to be interrupted by more gunfire. Bosko finally decides to fight back and downs an enemy bomber (actually a pelican) by using a fellow soldier as a cannon. A friendly hippopotamus is shot down by heavy artillery, which Bosko destroys with a pair of longjohns-turned-catapult. He then saves the wounded soldier by unzipping his navel and retrieving the shell inside. The projectile explodes anyway, turning the already black-faced Bosko even blacker and prompting him to exclaim "Mammy!" à la Al Jolson. Bosko the Doughboy is notable for its departure from the standard cartoon formula of its era. Bosko is usually infallibly happy and chipper; Doughboy forces him to drop this demeanor and fight back. Other Bosko shorts concentrate primarily on Bosko cavorting with other characters in a musical wonderland; in Doughboy, Bosko can't dance more than a few seconds before coming under enemy fire. Bosko's cartoons generally have little to no conflict; Doughboy is nothing but fighting. In short, Bosko the Doughboy is almost a total departure from other shorts in the series (and from those of other studios of the time). It is usually regarded as a high point of the character's cartoon career. Availability & Trivia Availability Bosko the Doughboy is available on disc 2 of the Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 6 and on Uncensored Bosko: Vol 1. Trivia If you look at the bottom of the copyright of the film, you might see the production code named "5017" (See the 1931-1932 LT title card to find out). This is the first time to use the 1931-1932 LT theme song. Sometimes, Kids' Network airings had this 1931-1932 LT theme song to be low pitched. Other cartoon channel airings had this one in normal. In the uncut version, Bosko's racist stereotypes are included. In the edited version, The racist stereotypes part is cut out. Some Kids' Network airings had the edited version of the cartoon. This is the first time to use the Dubbed Version credit. When this cartoon was re-released by Sunset/Guild Films, they left the 1931-1932 LT title card intact. References * Beck, Jerry and Friedwald, Will (1989): Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies: A Complete Illustrated Guide to the Warner Bros. Cartoons. Henry Holt and Company. Category:1931 films Category:Animated shorts Category:Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Bosko shorts